Chrysanthemum
by lendmemoni
Summary: (Sakura & Syaoran)His mistake changed her.When noone catches you when you fall, what is next? What if your knight is just a man underneath? If fate lets you meet again, will you have another chance?


**(Sakura & Syaoran) Sometimes we are blinded from the truth and hurt those who are important. We must learn to move on, but if destiny brought each other together again, will you be able to get a another chance?**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters

Message to the readers: _I am very happy that you have stumbled upon my story please take your time to read this, I would really appreciate Reviews! I really worked hard in this and I know there are many flaws, but bear with me and I accept all opinions! Any suggestions or such would be much appreciated. Thank you._

* * *

**It lies not in our power to love or hate,  
For will in us is overruled by fate**

Christopher Marlowe

* * *

_Sometimes as we experience life, we stumble across love one way or another. There are feelings that you cannot subside and you often tell your self that he is the one. But love is like poison, the image that you believed was so perfect had just decieved you. Nothing is always as it seems. but when you fall you don't just automatically move on. It was never like that. You mustn't forget the tears that you must shed, the pain you must battle inside, or the harsh force of reality that you must learn to abide with._

_You fight and try to turn him into the one you hate but you always think of him. Everywhere you look he is there haunting you of the great memories that you both once shared._

_You try to act like the fall was nothing, but you can feel it in the core of your heart and it hurts harder than you can ever imagine. You hide the hurt, to lock it up until you forget you ever had it.  
But when you are alone at night missing the comfort of protection that he once gave, you realize that no matter what you'll still love him no matter how hard you try. Until your heart knows the final truth it will suffer alone. It hopes that one day he will come back. It waits for him, and cries when he never returns. Hopes, pain, and the faith that you still believed in him will shatter you apart. Once you understand that the promises he gave you were just dried up words that had no meaning, once you believe the tender kisses were only the kisses of goodbye, and the gentle voice that had once spoken to you were only the final words of departure._

_But when do you know if you have moved on?_

_It is when you can finally face this man and say goodbye without ever turning back._

* * *

**Sakuras POV:**

The young woman had let out a soft gasp as she felt the straps coward around her slendor waist. She stood up straight in the mirror examining the details of the exquisite dress. She felt a little uneasy about wearing something so delicate, but she knew that the person who custom made this for her would be quite upset. The light pink dress sparkled with beauty touching against her knees. The ruffles extended outwards reseambling what a princess would wear.

Suddenly a energetic voice sprung out "SAKURA!"

The mistress had jumped back, surprised of the yellow creature that popped from the drawer.

"Kero-chan! Why do you like to scare me!" She frowned, but in an instant it vanished.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura Bring me food! Pleassssseeeee!" The pleading cotton ball replied ignoring the question that she asked.

Keroberos was flying all over Sakura giving complements on how beautiful she was. Sakura instantly began laughing.

"Yes I will pack snacks for you, but behave okay?" She said in a cautious tone "Be good."

Quickly Keroberos slipped into the drawer.

Sakura Kinomoto then applied the accessories that her dear friend had given to her. Gently she applied the jewled flowers on her hair.

God how much she didn't want to go. But best friends were always there for each other this was a promise that she would never break. She had known Tomoyo for years all since grade school. Tomoyo was a sincere person who understood others, and took the time to get to know them. This is what Sakura had loved about her. Today was the day she would give her friend the best encouragement ever. But she knew who else would be there giving her the best wishes for the future.

_'He is in the past, there is nothing more...'_ The mistress had reassured her self that she would get through with this.

Swiftly like a swan, she made her way down the stairs.  
She was confronted by the dear man awaiting her.

"Sakura...you look amazing!" The man had gasped in astonishment "Wait right here."

She blushed with embarrassment as she tried to cover her face "Daddd...this is embarrassing..."

The loving father just let out a laugh and began clicking away on the kodak. "Even though your 18, your still my little girl." Sakura had felt a tingle in her heart. Her father was always right beside her giving her support and setting out guidelines that taught her well. He was getting older with the rest of the world, still single in his age. He was always busy but never forgot of the ones who he cared for. She smiled and gazed in envy of the man she loved so dearly.

"My God...you've grown so much Sakura...you look just like your mother."

It was a fact she could not deny; Her light hazel hair was still the same. She liked it short; It was something that would always fit her perfectly. Today it seemed different. Maybe it was the gleaming hair pin that stood out from her everyday hairstyles. Her body was slendered, taking shape of a more womanized lady. Her soft eyes gazed upon her father.

"I am going to be late soon!" She giggled with a playful tone "What time will Touya go?"

Her brother had already graduated from college who recently returned home little than a month ago. He was busy now a businessman who had payed off all of his studies, and work hours and finally suceeded in life. They still kept in touch, spending as much with each other as usual. Not to mention the name calling, jokes, and tricks they played on each other.

"Hmm...I'm not so sure. He said he might go out tonight with Yukito."

She smiled with understanding eyes.

Suddenly a gentle knock came.

"Oh!" She gasped "I'm going to be late!"

Quickly she kissed her father good bye and with haste, she exited the house.

* * *

Syaoran's POV: 

The lone figure had sat far back past the tables, and social groups. He disliked the fact of even showing up for it. But one of his childhood friend's had insisted and even finished buying the plane tickets for them to come. Was it fate that had led him here? Quickly he got rid of that idea. It was completely absurd.

He glanced at the floor with emotions quietly stirring inside of him. It had been years since the day he left Japan. And the reason why he never returned still haunted him. His heart felt uneasy, pounding in pain. He took his hand and covered his chest. What was this sensation? The past was left far behind from him but at that moment he felt it charging against him with force and the emotions of guilt, shame, and betrayal freshly pierced through his heart.

He felt scared and unsure. He was scared to face _her_...

Angered by such confusion, he left the deserted table heading out to the gardens.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

_At age four I had lost my mother. It was something I don't recall too well, but deep in my heart I still can feel the pain that others had suffered. I am a little glad that my mind vauguely remembers it, or I wouldn't be who I am today. At 10 I was chosen to set out and find the Clow Cards with the help of all of my friends. It changed my life forever. I finally understood the meaning of happiness, and loneliness. It taught me many things: to never give up, and to protect the ones you love._

_All in that same year I had met boy and at first we both had the same goal to search for the cards. After collecting all of it he stayed with me, helping me fight against Clow Reeds tasks. And after all that he admitted that he loved me. I was speechless, and so shocked. But I could not deny the same feelings I had for him. I wanted to always stay by his side forever. At 16, my life changed._

_It was the year that_

The car had reached onto a full stop. I had forgotten all about party, and my thoughts began to jump around. Thanking the driver, I got out of the car and made my way to the house of a dear friend.

Deep in my mind everything was racing at full speed. I had never felt so nervous in my life..._why_? Usually this would be the type of situation where I would try to make the most out of it. There was something I just couldn't understand. Was I actually expecting him? Washing away my thoughts I made one thing clear: _This was Tomoyo's day._

He wasn't sure if he was holding his breath as he examined her. From afar a young man watched the dazzling young women enter the house.

* * *

**Tomoyo's POV:**

_Today I met many smiling faces._ They all wished me luck, and gave me high hopes that this can work out. I was very pleased to enjoy life with people like these. It was my engagement party letting everyone know how much we care for each other.

At first I was confused if this decision was really right for me, but I found that Eriol-kun loves me and knowing the person he is he'll take care of me. I want so much that the world owns and I want some for myself. Being only eighteen, rushing is the last thing I want to do. Maybe this way I can learn more of him.

"Your gorgeous!" A figure rushed in and quickly embraced her friend. "My god, your beautiful Tomoyo-san!"

Her appearence was completley different from before; Her hair was curled from top to bottom with a white rose pinned on one side pulled back. The gold ruffled dress shined out making her the most noticable girl in the world! The layers of the ruffles made it seem like steps, and the the detailed deisgn on her dress looked dazzling. Her makeup was light and simple, only showing the true beauty of her.

"Sakura-chan, you look wonderful also! That dress fits you perfectly!"

"Stay right there..." Just as a natural instinct, Tomoyo whipped out the latest camera zooming on the details with her dress and the cuteness that Tomoyo came to adore. "I must capure this moment!"

"Oh Sakura-san, did I tell you? I invited some people here tonight!"Her soft voice replied as she started backingtowards thedoor.

Sakura's faced gleamed with joy as she saw her old friend enter the doorway.

"**Meling**!"

All three girls met once again trying to catch up on what each has missed. What wasn't spoken was the man that Sakura hoped to forget forever.

_Meling has also found someone who she think she can open her heart too. I am very happy that she can find someone to love her back. But I had regretted inviting two other people._

**_Those two people who won't do any harm physically, but can mentally destroy Sakura_.

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**:

I looked as day swiftly faded away, night awoke shining dim stars that hung above the quiet air with a cool breeze. The party was beginning to slow down with dancing. I became in somewhat in a dreamlike trance. I had not seen him at all but something inside of me just needed to see him.

The music was light and calm, and reminded me of something I had heard before.

I glanced at couples who joined together and gracefully moved with the beat; Hand in hand, and closely together. Once again my mind repheated memories that were simular to this. I couldn't bear it anymore and decided that this my friend was the end of my night.

I walked towards the balcony trying to figure out what to say to Tomoyo-san. She would be awfully concerned for my sudden departure, but this was something I couldn't bear anymore.

"I'm really happy for you guys, never really saw that coming though." A voice echoed through the crowd, a voice that Sakura would always remember.

She suddenly jolted her body around peering to get a closer look of him. Her huntches were indeed correct. It was _Li Syaoran_. His hair was still wild and messy despite the attempt of combing, but his appearence resembled more of a man. He was still handsome as always. His deep brown eyes still glimmered with love. He blended in with the crowd, but she could only feel her and him. She needed to talk with him, maybe he was hoping for the same!

_I took a few steps towards the dance floor. I suddenly noticed the figure that had been standing right next to him, and I froze in agony as my eyes unfolded the fantasies that I was living in._

She was a beautiful Chinese women right bout the same age as Sakura. Her hair black, and short was flared Right below her ears. Her bangs were brushed to one side exposing her large gray eyes. Sakura stood bewildered as her hands moved into his. She glanced as the woman whispered loving words in his ears and led him to the dance floor.

Right at that moment she wanted to die.

_What an idiot. Would he ignore you all day because he wants you to talk to him? What an idiot I've been. I felt my chest in pain. All these years I've been hoping that once again we can be together, and all these years I told myself to give up. I hadn't really made up my mind. Time does not stand between us this time because even as we grow old, my feelings have never died._

_I watched them dance just like all others, embracing each other_. His hands were on her waist and she layed her head on his shoulder. I began to cry but before any one could see, I quietly exited the room.

* * *

**"When two are stripped, long ere the course begin,  
We wish that one should love, the other win;"**

Christopher Marlowe

* * *

!REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW! 


End file.
